


Storybook Dynamics

by finch (afinch)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane and Holly are in a fight to the death over the souls of Fargo and Jo. Sort of. Add in some fantasy elements that Zane has recreated and a cheating Holly and you've got a recipe for Just Another Day At GD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybook Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).



Fargo was alone in his office when something … corporeal floated in. 

"Not funny!" he yelled. The form looked sort of rabbit shaped, if he squinted hard enough. 

Moments later, Zane came bursting into the room, panting heavily. 

"Just don't let it touch you."

Fargo shrieked and jumped behind his desk. "What is it?"

"It's a … dæmon, for lack of a better word."

"Demon?"

"Dæmon."

"Demon."

"Dæmon. Like a piece of a soul."

"Don't be silly, souls aren't real."

Zane rolled his eyes. "Like, from the books by Philip Pullman. The ones about the little girl saving the world with her dæmon?"

"Yes, but dæmons aren't real. If they were, though, I'd want something super fierce, like a hawk or falcon."

Zane nodded at the little shape that was bobbing around. "Say hi to Fluffy. He's yours."

"I think you mean _she's_ mine and wait a minute! Dæmons aren't real! Neither are demons, for that matter …"

Zane pointed. "Looks real to me."

"Yea, and next you're going to tell me that the Cerebro is real too."

Zane looked guilty just long enough for Fargo to notice.

"You're trying to build the X-Men machine?!"

Zane looked distinctly uncomfortable now. "Not … trying …"

"What other books and comics are you making things from? Wands?" Fargo looked like a puppy who had just received a treat. "Are there wands?"

"There are dementors," Zane said, with a wry grin.

"Dementors eat souls," Fargo said. "Are there dementors here? Now?"

"We're kind of playing a game of hide and seek right now," Zane explained. "Only I made the dæmons too close to the source material, and they keep seeking their owners out."

"How does Fluffy know that I'm hers?"

"Heart rate. DNA prototyping. A few other things I whipped up," Zane said casually. "Just hide if you see your girlfriend. She's got one of the Dementors."

"Holly's trying to kill me?"

"Welcome to my world."

Fargo was silently processing that for a moment. "Why do I have a _bunny_?"

"True Nature of your soul," Zane said, but with a grin that made it obvious he was kidding.

"You decided my soul was a little rabbit?"

"In fact, I did decide your soul was a little rabbit. Jo got a falcon, though. Yours … needs a little work. I was hoping to finish the feet before it decided to come find you."

"Well … well, how come you're protecting me, and not her?"

Zane laughed, "Trust me, nothing is coming near that bird. As for you …" Zane grabbed his shoulder and threw his arm at Fargo. Fargo was surprised to feel something hitting him.

"Is this … am I _holding_ an _Invisibility Cloak?_ "

"Put it on, Fargo. Holly's going to be here any second."

Zane had to laugh as Fargo stumbled into the Cloak, disappearing entirely. "Take Fluffy with you!" he said, and he could barely see the shimmer of the cloak moving as Fargo lifted it to allow the dæmon in. "Just don't let -"

"Ow!"

"... it touch you. Still working on a few kinks." He looked at his device and fiddled with some of the buttons. "Oh, and move out of your desk light, you still make a shadow."

"This is so coool!" Fargo said. Zane only rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad. Now, I have to go find Holly. I left Jo with the Jack Frost Device."

"What's a Jack Frost Device?"

"Kills Dementors. Did I say hide and seek? I meant war. Don't move, her Dementor shouldn't be able to get through the cloak."

"Shouldn't?!"

But Zane was gone, zipping through the halls on his device. When he saw the flash of red hair, he grinned. "How's dæmon-hunting?"

She turned, and Zane was even more amused to see that she looked annoyed. "Jo killed the first one. I still have one left, and mark my words, I am going to find wherever you have hidden Fargo, and I am going to murder that little bunny of his."

"So it's not going well?"

She turned and marched off, in the opposite direction of Fargo's office. 

Now all he had to do was find Jo again, find the device he'd given her, and protect Fargo with it to kill the other dementor. 

As if she could read his mind, Jo sneaked up behind him and whispered in his ear, "If you think I am giving this up, you're out of your mind." 

"But I need to save Fargo." 

"Let Fargo save himself, this puppy made that ghosty-thing explode."

"A dementor. Don't you read?"

"Whatever. I'm keeping it. I need to keep Falco safe here."

"You named your bird Falco?"

Jo practically purred, "Yes, and he's the fiercest dæmon in all the land. Let the bunny rot. Fargo deserves it." 

"Whether that's true or not, killing the bosses dæmon doesn't look so good on the resume."

Jo just shrugged.

"You know," Zane said, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I made Falco, with this device here. All I need to do is- ah!"

He was always surprised by how fast Jo moved. "You kill Falco, I will kill you. Let's go save Fargo. Again." 

"Yes, let- whoa. whoa." He flailed a bit, and grabbed onto Jo. "She's using the Summoning Horn! That's cheating, Holly!" 

"Summoning Horn?" Jo asked, though she followed along as Zane tried to resist going wherever he was being summoned to.

"Don't you people read?! Simon Lovelace's Summoning Horn!"

"I don't read that, sorry."

"It summons - ow - Djinns in the books. Here, it -ow- summons people and - ow."

"You made one? How?"

"Same way. Daemons. Over-ride. Nervous."

Jo had spent enough time at GD to interpret. "Same way you made the dæmons, only for this you override the nervous system instead of just bonding an energy ball shaped to look like an animal to a DNA code."

Zane nodded, in too much pain to talk as he stumbled through the halls of GD. Jo was running to keep up with him, looking concerned at the number of times he exclaimed in pain.

"Bet you didn't know it would hurt this much. Did you test _any_ of this?"

Zane was saved from a response by collapsing in the Atrium at Holly's feet, who looked distinctly pleased with herself. Behind her shoulder hung a black energy orb, shaped to look like a cloak. Holly did not look pleased to see Jo around.

"Stay away. This dementor is for Fargo."

Jo shook her head and held a large gun to her shoulder. "I don't think so. You hurt Zane." She fired, and snowflakes shot out towards the Dementor.

Holly shrieked, and hid behind Zane. The snowflakes didn't have an effect on him, but on the dementor, they would. They were programmed little nanobots, based on Jack Frost's nose-nipping magic from Rise of the Guardians. They spread good cheer throughout the land, and if there was one thing dementors hated, it was good cheer. 

Not to be outdone, Holly held out her hand. A small bomb rested on it. "Know what this is?" She asked sweetly. 

Zane looked at it warily. "Looks like one of the Rivers of London land mine prototypes."

"Prototype is a good thing, right?" Jo asked, circling around Zane, trying to get a clear line of sight on Holly's dementor.

"Sort of. Holly, what's that thing going to do when it goes off? Do you know how they make the real ones, in the book? They torture someone to death and then capture their life force just before they die. Only thing I've been able to do in the lab is cause a really big explosion. I can't figure out how to get it to affect just the dæmon only. The military is going to love them if I-" That was probably getting into the territory of 'saying too much'.

Holly dropped her hand, looking disappointed. "Then maybe Jo and her snowflake cannon should back off and let me find Fargo. Where is he, anyway? I figured summoning you would bring him." 

"Yea, about that. Cheating, Holly, to use the other stuff in the lab." 

"I couldn't figure out how to use the Animorphs cube. I was going to stealth attack Fargo. This seemed easier." 

"Glad to see you read and know what it was, but no. Still cheating." 

"And Rise of the Guardians isn't?"

"Come on, the dementors are better programmed, and can seek out the positive charge-"

"Hey!" Holly jumped. "Hey!" she said again. Her dementor was getting smaller and smaller. "Cheater!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Jo said. The gun wasn't spewing snowflakes, and even if it was, Zane was still between the two of them. 

Holly's dementor had now disappeared entirely. Zane looked at his device, realization dawning. "Fargo! Give me back the cloak. Right now."

Fargo sheepishly took off the cloak and handed it back to Zane, who tossed it back over his shoulder. Holly looked unimpressed, but Jo looked absolutely shocked. 

"You … weren't there, and now … and that … what is that?"

"Invisibility cloak?" Fargo said, looking slightly worried. The bunny was down by his feet, and seemed unharmed.

"And how did you beat my dementor?" Holly looked furious.

Now Fargo looked really worried. "I used a black light? I figured since Dementors thrive on sadness, and not happiness, I would mimic sunlight, since sunlight is happy, and black light has UV-"

"That's cheating, that has to be cheating. I want a do-over," Holly said quickly.

"Actually …" Zane said. "That's pretty close to what I'm doing with the wands."

"Real wands?" Jo said. "Like, Harry Potter, Young Wizards, wands wands?"

Zane looked uncomfortable. "Yeah. Well, in Young Wizards, I worked out Nita's space pen. And the Book. Working on Nita's wand, and Harry Potter wands. My side projects are recreating fantasy devices from various book series'. Holly came in while I was working on the dæmons and she-"

"We," Holly interjected.

"We," Zane conceded. "decided to have some fun with the prototypes."

"Do you know how many GD protocols you've broken?" Fargo said, trying to look furious. It would have worked, if he didn't look so impressed instead. 

"Oh, let it go, Fargo," Jo said. "And I bet when Zane's worked out the kinks, he'll let you keep the bunny. Right?"

Zane caught on immediately. "Right. Fluffy will be all yours."

Fargo pointed a finger at Zane, "I expect detailed reports." 

"You'll have them." 

"Every week."

"Okay."

"And banish the dementors." 

Zane looked like he was going to protest, until Jo bumped him. "Yea, yea, alright. Dementors banished." 

The knowing side-look he gave Holly suggested otherwise. 

He had plenty in store for GD. Dæmons and Dementors were just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Aeiouna for all the help! Your reassurance was greatly appreciated.
> 
> The Not Crossovers fandoms and objects are: 
> 
> His Dark Materials - daemons  
> Harry Potter - dementors and invisibility cloak  
> X-Men - cerebro  
> Rise of the Guardians - Jack Frost's snowflakes  
> The Bartimaeus Trilogy - The Summoning Horn  
> Rivers of London - magical land mines


End file.
